Candy, Sarajijima!
by cicimotLee
Summary: Ketika Oh Sehun melupakan janjinya dan Jongin yang menunggunya... "Dan kembali tetap disisiku, Kim Jongin!" HunKai/SeKai story, My second ff in ffn just drable, enjoy...


_Title : Candy_

 _Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai)_

 _Other : EXO member_

 _Genre : Romance, Fluff_

Drable SeKai

Sorry if there was any something that distrubing your enjoyed reading, and please give me some review of this story ^^

I hope you all too like and follows hahaha, later i want to make another story than better again^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sangat lama, sejak dimana Oh Sehun memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun berupa boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat yang kini bersemayam di kamarnya. Dan sudah lama pula ia dengan si Oh nakal Sehun itu lebih lengket dari biasanya. Tidak tidak! Dia tidak berharap lebih pada anak itu, bahkan ketika Sehun selalu ada di sisinya ketika di Airport, saat Oh Sehun bahkan selalu menuntunnya saat di Seoul Music Award, tidak juga ketika Sehun manja padanya bahkan saat anak itu selalu menuntut pada Jongin.

Namun, saat kemarin ia berpapasan dengannya setelah Sehun selesai pemotertan untuk CECI Magazine hal itu terjadi, saat dimana degup jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan saat dimana ia tahu bahwa aslinya memang ia mengharap pada Sehun, segala tingkah Sehun yang memperhatikannya malah membuatnya semakin gila karena mengharapkan anak manja, dan bocah ingusan macam Sehun.

Awalnya, Kai hanya mengira bentuk perhatian Sehun padanya karena alasan persahabatan mereka, dan saling peduli karena mereka satu group, namun saat Sehun mengatakan yang sebenarnya hari itu, ia menjadi salah mengartikan dan membuat ia harus menelan suatu kenyataan bahwa memang ada maksud lain dari segala tindak tanduk Sehun.

Itu sudah lama… saat tanggal 14 kemarin, bersamaan dengan boneka beruang itu yang kini ia peluk.

"Ouh, si brengsek Oh itu selalu tau caranya menjinakanku" Kai semakin mendekap erat boneka beruang besar yang jika di berdirikan maka tingginya sepundak Kai, bulu bulu yang halus dari boneka itu menggelitiki pipinya dan membuatnya nyaman, yah Oh Sehun selalu tau cara bagaimana agar Kai diam dan menurut.

"Dan sialannya, dia dengan tak tahu sopan santun mengambil hatiku" Kai masih bermonolog sambil menusuk nusuk perut gendut si boneka beruang.

"Sekarang kemana anak sial itu huh? Melupakanku demi mengantar Irene nuna ke Airport. Kekasih macam apa itu?"

"…apa aku harus menyesal saja karena menerimanya kemarin?" Kai menusuk dalam perut si beruang dengan kedua jari telunjuknya, menuding pemberian Sehun itu dengan gejolak amarahnya. Ia kesal, oke! Seharusnya hari ini Sehun mengantarnya membeli keperluan Monggu, Janggu dan Jangah. Yang benar saja, si Oh itu malah melupakan janjinya dan mengantar Irene ke Bandara karena nuna cantik itu ada urusan keluarga di luar negeri. Heol?

"Seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Baekhyun hyung yang mau mengantarku, kebetulan jadwalnya kosong. Tidak menunggu si bodoh itu hingga sudah sore begini. Jadi aku di tinggal sendiri kan oleh Baekhyun hyung, sial!"

Sebenarnya kenapa dengan Kai ini? Kalau mau minta saja ia akan gengsi dan malu, sejak tanggal 14 yang berkesan itu, ia jadi sungkan dan malu meminta sesuatu pada Sehun. Agaknya ia juga geli pada dirinya sendiri yang malah jadi feminim saat dengan Sehun, salahkan ia yang jadi pihak wanita disini. Kemauannya? Tentu bukan, ini kemauan para member dan tentunya si Sehun itu, mereka bilang kalau Kai tidak cocok menjadi seme apalagi tingginya hanya mencapai bibir Sehun, perlu ia memakai kursi untuk mencium Sehun? Oh itu lucu.

Baru saja kemarin ia bilang minta di antar ke Pet Shoop, dan baru tadi pagi juga Sehun sudah menghilang dari dorm dan melupakan janjinya, mana yang mengatakan Sehun mengantar Irene itu Chen lagi, bukan dari Sehun nya sendiri. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal?

"Awas kau, aku akan mendiamkanmu saat kau pulang Oh sialan!"

Sehun masuk tergesa-gesa kedalam dorm EXO setelah sebelumnya ia menaiki lift hingga salah lantai sampai tiga kali. Karena apa? Tentu saja Jongin.

Sepatunya ia lempar asal kedalam rak dan segera menerobos ruang berkumpul, hanya ada Xiumin yang tengah maskeran sambil mendengarkan musik di sana, member lain belum pulang dari usrusannya masing-masing. Kemudian ia menggeledah seluruh kamar termasuk kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo namun tidak ada Jongin nya dimanapun. Lalu saat ia ke ruang makan ia hanya menemukan Baekhyun yang asyik memakan Ayam goreng, Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau melihat Jongin?" Sehun bertanya to the point menggagalkan suapan paha ayam yang akan segera Baekhyun kunyah, Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah melas.

"Oh, mungkin di kamarnya. Aku belum melihatnya lagi setelah tadi pagi"

"Di kamar manapun tak ada hyung, kemana dia?" Sehun terlihat duduk lemas di depan Baekhyun, ia bahkan menghiraukan sodoran air mineral yang diberikan Baekhyun karena melihat wajah lelahnya. Sehun terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut Jongin.

"Tenang saja Hun, lagi pula dia tidak akan hilang"

"Bukan itu masalahnya hyung" suara Sehun terdengar memelas dan sangat pelan, Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan topik ini. Ia yang paling dekat dengan Sehun dan Jongin, tidak heran baginya saat tau mereka jadian tepat di hari lahir Kim Jongin, hanya ia yang tak merasa kaget.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku melupakan janjiku hyung, seharusnya hari ini aku mengantarnya berbelanja keperluan Monggu, Janggu dan Jangah…" Sehun menghela nafas untuk menjeda, ia merasa bersalah pada Jongin, pasti kekasihnya itu sudah menunggunya seharian "…tapi aku malah mengantar Irene sunbae ke Bandara hingga pulang selarut ini" Sehun menghembuskan nafas

"Apa? Jadi kau berangkat pagi buta karena mengantarnya?" Baekhyun terlihat emosi, ia jadi kasihan pada Jongin yang menolak ajakannya untuk mengantar karena pasti Sehun sudah berjanji padanya, namun ternyata diingkari.

"Keadaannya sangat mendesak hyung, bahkan aku pulang larut karena ke rumahnya sebentar, un-"

"KAU BILANG APA? KE RUMAHNYA? RUMAH IRENE?" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya dengan mulut masih mengunyah ayam hingga crispynya muncrat sampai di meja makan.

"Ja-jangan salah paham hyung, aku hanya mengantarnya berpamitan"

"Ke Bandara dan ke rumah untuk berpamitan tidak akan memakan waktu sampai satu hari Oh Sehun" Baekhyun selesai dengan ayamnya, ia menatap tajam Sehun yang jadi salah tingkah. Rasa bersalah pada Jongin membuatnya menjadi tak karuan apalagi perkataan Baekhyun. Oke, tadi ia memang berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Irene.

"Kau ingat Sehun?" Baekhyun berdiri sambil membawa piring kotor untuk di taruh di bak cucian, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya akan pertanyaan tak maksud dari Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu apa hyung? Ingat apa?" Sehun memutar tubuhnya agar melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piringnya, ia melihat sudut bibir kecil Baekhyun melengkung indah.

"Betapa sulitnya kau mendapatkan Jongin dan-" Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya, Sehun semakin tidak paham "-perjuanganmu menyembunyikan perasaanmu padanya dari awal debut" Baekhyun selelsai dengan ucapannya dan ia menatap Sehun, maknae group EXO itu merasa tertohok dan tersindir secara halus oleh perkataan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, jangan di sia siakan"

++++HUNKAI++++

Sehun masih menunggu Jongin pulang, ini sudah pukul 11malam. Sebenarnya kemana Jongin pergi dan dengan siapa? Panggilan dan pesannya dihiraukan oleh Jongin, ah bagaimana Sehun tidak merasa frustasi? Terimakasih kepada Chen hyung yang memberitahu perihal ia mengantar Irene.

"Yaampun, dimana beruangku itu?" Sehun masih mengutak atik ponselnya, bahkan terkadang ia menggigiti ujung ponselnya itu berharap meredamkan rasa cemasnya.

Bunyi bel Dorm terdengar menyeluruh ke segala ruangan, kebetulan Sehun yang ada di ruang tengah tempat berkumpul itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama Dorm, berharap jika itu Jongin dan-

"Jongin?" –memang benar itu Jongin, di dalam gendongan punggung Ravi. Musuh terbesar yang ia masukan kedalam list setelah Monggu, Janggu dan Jangah.

"Eung, hay Sehun hehe. Malam yang cerah ya?" Ravi dengan wajah polos minta di bogem –bagi Sehun- itu dengan tanpa dosa melewati Sehun memasuki Dorm dengan masih menggendong Jongin. Well, tidak salah sih sebenarnya. Karena Ravi sudah biasa masuk Dorm ini dan juga ia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang Jongin adalah kekasihnya.

"Hey!" Sehun menahan amarahnya untuk menghajar Ravi yang membawa Jongin ke kamar, memang benar itu kamar Jongin. Tapi kan…

"Ada apa Hun? Oh ya, kemana member lain? Kau hanya sendiri disini"

Untung saja Baekhyun dan Xiumin baru saja pamit untuk membeli kopi hangat, kebiasaan Xiumin memang.

"Ya, letakan Jongin disana dan kau bisa pulang" nada dingin dan penuh intimidasi dari Sehun membuat Ravi heran, ia bahkan belum meletakan Jongin di tempat tidur. Ravi melengos tak peduli dan mulai membaringkan Jongin di kasur, ia memposisikan tubuh Jongin agar senyaman mungkin. Lalu melepas sepatu Jongin dan scraft tebalnya, saat ia hendak membuka mantel Jongin-

"YA! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA KIM WONSHIK!"

Setelah mengusir Ravi dengan tidak manusiawi dari Dorm, Sehun kembali ke kamar Jongin. Masa bodo dengan keheranan Ravi akan sikapnya tadi. Enak saja orang itu main membuka pakaian Jongin, didepan Sehun? What the shit man?!

Kini hanya ada ia dan Jongin di Dorm, mungkin sebentar lagi dua hyung mereka akan pulang, tapi ia masih penasaran kenapa Jongin bersama Ravi dan pulang dalam keadaan tertidur? Apa si Ravi yang menurut Sehun sok tampan itu sudah berbuat yang 'iya iya' pada Jongin?

"Andwae!" Sehun memekik sendiri dengn pemikirannya, jangankan di bayangkan, memikirkannya saja sudah hampir membuat Sehun ingin gantung diri.

"Eungh?"

Tanpa Sehun sadari, teriakannya itu malah membangunkan Jongin. Ia yang duduk di sisi ranjang terperanjat kaget saat melihat kekasihnya kini mengucek matanya lucu dengan mulut terbuka tengah menguap.

"Bae? Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun merangsak naik ke atas kasur dan tidur menyamping untuk kemudian mengelus surai dark brown Jongin, lelaki manis yang masih setengah mengantuk itu malah membalik badannya pada Sehun dan memeluk Sehun layaknya bantal guling. Sehun tersenyum kala mendapati kemanjaan Jongin padanya, makin cinta saja. Makin menyesal juga ia melupakan Jongin hari ini.

"Kai, apa kau lelah? Kemana saja seharian ini?" Sehun bertanya pelan tepat di telinga kanan Jongin, ia mengecup pelipis kanan beruang lucunya itu dan mengusap punggung Jongin yang hanya berbalut kaos bergambar burung hantu.

"Eum, Ravi mengajakku jalan-jalan" Jongin menjawab setengah sadar dengan suara seraknya, ia semakin memeluk pinggang Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun saat mencium aroma orang yang ia hapal dan ia rindukan seharian ini.

Tak sadar saja jika Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar ucapan itu,

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hmmm, ke toko hewan" nada suara Jongin terdengar dingin, Sehun jadi dag dig dug kalau begini. Takut jika Jongin marah dan menendangnya hingga terjungkal. Siapa tahu kan Jongin sebenarnya sudah sadar betul.

"A-aa begitu rupanya hehe" Sehun tersenyum bodoh demi pengalihan, untungnya Jongin tidak menuntut banyak dan bahkan tidak masah-marah, haaahh syukurlah-

"Tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa berjanji"-Jongin menyadarinya…

Sehun jadi gelagapan dan mulai was-was, namun Jongin masih tetap memeluknya erat dan kembali menutup mata. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya Jongin ini marah atau tidak? Aduhh, Sehun jadi semakin merasa bersalah kan…

"Bae, maafkan aku. Tadi pagi itu sangat mendesak. Aku berangkat pagi agar cepat selesai mengantarnya dan segera kembali menemuimu, tapi ternyata Irene sunbae juga mengajakku ke rumahnya-"

"APA?" ini yang Sehun takutkan, saat dengan tiba-tiba Jongin terduduk dan memandangnya tajam,

"Bae tunggu aku selesai bicara, tadi itu ak-"

"MATI SAJA KAU OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah bagaimana rasanya hum? Sakit? Sakit kan?" Baekhyun masih menekan-nekan lebam kebiruan di pipi kiri Sehun dengan handuk berisikan es balok yang sudah di hancurkan. Prihatin sih saat mendapati Sehun yang kesakitan sambil menggedor pintu kamar Jongin dengan wajah melas, tapi memang Sehun juga salah disini.

"Hyung, jangan di te-aww sakit"

"Hoh sesakit apa huh? Biar saja, toh setimpal dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin"

"Tapi Jongin memukulku telak sekali, aw aku lupa jika dia masih pria" Sehun meringis mengingat betapa galaknya Jongin tadi sampai pipinya berdenyut begini.

"Kau harus meminta maaf lagi padanya setelah ini Hun" Baekhyun memberi saran , ia masih menekan pipi Sehun dengan handuk yang kini basah oleh air es. Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh, tentu saja ia akan meminta maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan Sehun rasakan di pipinya yang semalam berdenyut, ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menyadari jika semalaman ia tertidur disofa. Masih bingung dengan yang terjadi, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Jongin tersenyum manis di sampingnya. Yaampun, jadi Jongin tadi yang menciumnya? Sehun jadi malu,

"J-jongin?" Sehun memastikan dengan was-was, ia melihat Jongin kini ikut duduk di depannya dan menyentuh pipinya yang masih membiru.

"Aapa sakit?" entah perasaannya saja atau memang suara Jongin lirih? Tapi ia senang, pagi hari di sambut dengan sneyuman dan perhatian Jongin seperti ini, hah lupakanlah yang kemarin itu.

"Heum sedikit" Sehun menjawab, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin yang lucu itu, apa Jongin sudah tidak marah lagi?

"Kai, a-apa kau sudah…"

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Selama kamu masih setia Hun" Jongin berhenti membelai pipi Sehun yang terkena bogemnya tadi malam, ia menunduk dan tersirat nada menyesal dalam suaranya. Sehun jadi semakin merasa bersalah, harusnya ia yang memelas disini.

"Maafkan aku memukulmu" lanjutnya, ahhh Sehun jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak marah padamu. Justru aku berterimakasih karena kau memaafkanku Bae"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk dan melihat senyuman Sehun yang tertuju padanya, ia ikut tersenyum. Setelah penjelasan Baekhyun yang mengatakan situasi Sehun kemarin yang memang didesak oleh Irene membuatnya merasa bersalah juga, pasti tinjuannya skait sekali.

"Hun, jangan ulangi lagi yah!" Jongin berucap pelan, dan yang ia rasakan kini adalah tubuhnya hangat karena dekapan Sehun. Yah, Oh Sehun selalu tau bagaimana cara menjinakannya.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku hanya mencintaimu" sebuah kecupan dilanyangkan Sehun di puncuk kepala Jongin. Jongin yang mendapatkan kecupan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, ia yang awalnya selalu menolak keras akan perasaannya yang juga membalas cinta Sehun. Kini tidak lagi, karena Sehun sudah berubah dan membuktikan padanya, bahwa Sehun memang pantas dan mencintainya.

"Aku juga Hun, tetaplah disisiku" Jongin menggumam dan Sehun tersenyum tampan mendengarnya, ia lepaskan pelukan itu dan memegangi kedua bahu Jongin. Di lihatnya kedua bola mata jernih Jongin yang menatapnya polos, Sehun menyukai itu.

"Dan kembali tetap disisiku Kim Jongin" Sehun kemudian mendekat untuk mengecup bibir ranum Jongin yang selalu menggodanya. Menyesap rasa manis bibir atas dan bawah Jongin tanpa sungkan, Jongin tampak menyukainya dan memejamkan matanya serta mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun kala lelaki pucat itu semakin mincumbunya intens.

Bisa Jongin rasakan, sejuta cinta dan ketulusan besar seorang Oh Sehun saat menciumnya dengan romansa dan penuh kelembutan seperti ini.

Yah, Sehun akan tetap disisinya begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan janji itu sudah terucap sebelum mereka tahu apa arti dari sebuah kesuksesan yang sekarang tercipta…

Sudah sangat lama…

END

Hayyyyy, hehe aku mau coba bikin ff chaptered dan semoga laku, *amin* waks... maaf ya kalo ada typo dan sebagainya, itu murni kesalahan aku/? oke see you in another story ^^

Youngie...


End file.
